What we Became
by BooksandBallgowns
Summary: A Golden Lace fic. GoldxLacey, smut. Slight Storybrooke AU, where Lacey is there before the curse was broken, long before Emma ever came to Storybrooke.


"I don't want you anymore, Lacey. I don't care about you that way anymore."

"What are you talking about? I love you…"

"Well, I don't love you."

Lacey's eyes filled up with tears at Gold's harsh words.

"I thought…I thought we were going to have a life together."

"Well, you thought wrong."

She looked at him, not even strong enough to say the words that were burning in her heart.

"I'm sorry, Lacey."

"No, I'm sorry, Gold."

She ran out of the pawnshop, tears mixing with rain. She wasn't going to let this happen again though. She was going to build from this, be stronger than ever.

The next time Gold saw Lacey, she was sitting in the bar, a martini in her hands.

"Lacey?"

The beautiful girl turned to look at him. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, her dress, sparkling blue barely covered her backside let alone her legs. Dark makeup enhanced her features, making her eyes mysterious.

"Do I know you?"

"It's me. Mr. Gold."

She shook her head, teasingly. They both knew she knew who she was. She was just too stubborn to admit it.

"Are you looking for something, Gold?"

She stood and pressed her hands against his chest, pulling him by his coat towards her strawberry flavored lips.

"What are you talking about?"

Lacey ran her tongue over her teeth before biting gently on the bottom lip.

"I think you know very well."

"Lacey, you've been drinking and…and you don't know what you're-"

"Oh cut the shit, Gold. This is what I do now. You think I wear this dress for me? Now, are we going to fuck or what?" Lacey spat out, preoccupied, "I have other guys I can go to right now if you're just wasting my time."

Mr. Gold stared at the girl he once loved, bewildered. Before he could speak, she pressed her lips to his in a rough, quick motion, pulling him to her. Their mouths melded as she held him there by his tie, shaking breaths and whimpers of joy escaping before she released him.

"Are we going to fuck, or not?"

Gold stared at this girl, this girl who looked like the sweet and gentle girl he loved, this girl who was standing there, with confidence and control, and all he could do was nod.

"Good."

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the crowded room, out into the cold night, and into her car. To her apartment, pulling him in for a deep kiss as she opened her door, pushing him back towards her bed.

"Lacey I-"

"You want something from me, Gold?" she asked, pulling her hair from the bun and kicking her heels off, "because I'll happily oblige."

"I want…I want you to…"

Lacey rolled her eyes and grabbed him by his tie, crushing her lips against his, pushing her tongue into his willing and begging mouth. She bit down on his lower lip, hard, and recieved a low moan from him.

"You like that, Gold?"

"Yes…more…please…"

She pulled him up to her by his tie, removing it and ripping off his shirt, buttons flying. She pressed her lips to his neck, suckling softly and then biting down hard, over and over as Gold's voice let out moans and whimpers. He ran his hands over her back, unzipping the dress and pulling it over her head, mussing her hair even more. Her bare breasts pressed against his warm chest as she kissed him roughly again, her hands going to his belt buckle. He kicked off his pants as she slid them down, releasing his member, already so hard, for her to view. She smirked down at him.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you, Gold?"

She was tempted to reach down and taste him, but pushed him into her pillows instead, letting her hair fall around her face as she kissed him again. She felt for his cock, and guided him into her, eliciting a moan from both when he was buried in her. She began rocking, her hips moving over his erection, her own moans beginning to drown out his quiet grunts and sighs. Riding him, sweat building up on her breasts and her arms, as she stared down at him, into his eyes. He grasped at her hips, pulling her deeper onto him, moving her faster. She leaned down, biting hard onto his collarbone as he let out a loud moan, grasping her hips tighter and thrusting into her from below. She groaned as she sought her own release, pushing down onto his cock with an eagerness. So close, each thrust bringing her a moment closer…he moaned again, and that was enough as she felt her nerve endings ignite with her orgasm, riding him harder.

"Oh Lacey…I'm going to…"

She pulled off of him, as he spilled his seed, some hitting her bare belly, then coming to rest on him. She grabbed a towel from the side of her bed, wiping herself off first and then offering it to him to clean himself off.

She lay down next to him, both utterly spend and exhausted. He pulled her into his arms and she sighed.

"Every guy I've brought back here…I close my eyes and every time I pretend it's you," she murmured into his chest, still coming down from her high.

They laid there like that for a while, just enjoying each other's embrace.

Lacey sat up.

"Get out, Gold."

He sat up and looked at her.

"What?"

"I don't want you anymore. This is the part where you leave."

"But Lace…"

"No. You don't get to call me that, Gold. Go. You got me in bed, that's what I do, now go. Bring them in, fuck, kick them out. That's the rule. Now. Go."

"But Lacey…I love-"

"Don't you dare. Get out of my apartment."

She watched as he put on his pants, pulled on his ruined shirt, took another look at her and walked out the door.

She stared at that door for another minute, a part of her hoping he'd come back through, before letting one tear go.

"I'm sorry, Gold. But love is weakness. And sometimes you have to stop fighting," she whispered to herself.


End file.
